


Where Do You See Yourself?

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David reflects on his life with Patrick and where he thought he used to think he'd end up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Where Do You See Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 14: Possibilities
> 
> We're almost halfway through Flufftober! Life is tough IRL for me right now, but writing every day is cathartic.

_“Where do you see yourself in 10 years? Think of the possibilities. ”_ The billboard outside David’s window in New York read. It was an advertisement for some online college, and he’d never thought much of it. He didn’t think much of the future then. He thought of the next day, the next fuck, the next high. He lived in the moment, 10 years was too far away. 

If he’d thought back then, 10 years ago he’d been 20. Studying art history at NYU. He’d been an okay student. He was passing his classes, sleeping with many gorgeous people, living in the moment, enjoying the wealth he’d been born into. 

He at that moment, on his 30th Birthday, was where he would have seen himself 10 years in the future. He was running a gallery in New York. He was in love, or at least he thought he was. He was living what he thought was the dream, he was happy, or so he thought.

Near his 40th birthday, he was showing Patrick photos of his life in New York. He noticed the billboard in one of them. “I saw that out my window every day and thought nothing of it.” He laughed. “Looking back now, this is not where I saw myself being 10 years ago.”

“This isn’t where I would have pictured myself here 10 years ago either. I thought I’d be married, with a wife and kids.”

“I’d have thought I’d still be in New York, or maybe Paris, working in the art world with a penthouse apartment.” 

“Do you still want that? Life in the big city? The penthouse apartment?”

“Not one bit. I’m happy with this, being here, with you. Back then I didn’t think much of the future, I never thought I’d be tied to someone for life.”

“You don’t regret it, do you? You don’t regret settling down?”

“Never. Not one bit.”


End file.
